Many electronic circuits include one or more analog to digital converters that convert an analog signal into a digital signal by, e.g., sampling of the analog signal. A radio receiver, for example, includes analog-to-digital converters for digitizing the in-phase component (I) and the quadrature component (Q) of an amplified RF signal received by a radio antenna. The performance requirements of the analog-to-digital converters may differ depending on the characteristics of the received radio signal. A wireless device such as a radio receiver may receive radio broadcast signals in accordance with the FM radio standard (such as 47 C.F.R. 73 Subpart B in the United States), HD-Radio standard, National Radio Systems Committee NRSC-5B In-band/on-channel Digital Radio Broadcasting Standard, and Digital Audio Broadcasting Standard. Some receivers utilize a different set of analog-to-digital converters in order to receive radio signals in accordance with each standard. The additional analog-to-digital converters improve the interoperability of the receiver, but at a penalty of increased circuit area and cost. It is desirable to have improved interoperability for components of wireless devices receiving signals in accordance with different communication standards.